livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ragzhul o'Brian (Melodramatic)
200px|right Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Bard (Savage Skald) Level: 1 Experience: 515 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 13 +1 (3 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (1) + FC (1) + Toughness (3) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = Bard(0) CMB: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics Falchion: Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) Damage: 2d4+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Dagger: Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Shortbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d6, Crit: x3, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (+hp) Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature. Vision: Darkvision 60 ft. Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. Class Features Bard (Savage Skald) Armor/Weapons:proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). Bardic Knowledge: A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic music: Inspire Courage- can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Countersong-can counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components). Distraction- can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. types of bardic performance. Inspiring Blow-When he confirms a critical hit, he can start this performance as an immediate action (ending any other performances). He gains temporary hit points equal to his Charisma modifier (if positive), and all allies within 30 feet gain a +1 morale bonus on their next attack roll prior to the start of his next turn. These temporary hit points remain until the bard ends his performance. Feats Toughness (1st level):+3 hit points, +1 per Hit Die beyond 3. Traits Suspicious (Social): +1 to sense motive checks and sense motive always a class skill Courageous (Combat): +2 will saves vs. fear Skills Skill Points: 7 = (6) + INT (1); FC (0), Misc (0) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device* 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 8 1 3 2 +2 Racial Knowledge (Arcana) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Dngnrng) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Engnrng) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Geography) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (History) 6 1 3 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Local) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Nature) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Nobility) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Planes) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Knowledge (Religion) 2 0 0 1 +1 bardic knowledge Linguistics* 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform (Sing) 6 1 3 2 +0 Perform (Oratory) 6 1 3 2 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive* 1 0 0 0 +1 Suspicious Sleight of Hand* 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft* 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device* 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Detect Magic Hideous Laughter Ghost Sound Grease Prestidigitation Message Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Falchion 75 gp 8 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrow(20) 2 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Winter Blanket .5 gp 3 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Trail Rations, 2 days 1 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb = Totals: 139.5 gp 48 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 76-153 153-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp To Bee or Not To Bee: 570 gp Career Earnings: 720 gp Carried Inventory: -139.5 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 580.5 gp Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: Weight: Hair Color: light brown, almost reddish Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Yellowish Appearance: Quite handsome, depite his orcish blood. Has long brown hair and thick sideburns. Demeanor: Self-confident. Background All-in-all, the gods have not been kind to Neil o'Brian. His mother died giving birth, his father was no more than a shadow haunting him, the shadow of his despised heritage. His childhood was a cycle between orphanages and the streets. But he was not one to who give up easily. He climbed and clawed his way out of the streets eventually becoming a servant of a famous human bard, when he was old enough to work. He was no more than some hired muscle to the old bard, a cynical swine who called him 'rapespawn', but he soon found out that he could think of no better job. He always loved stories. The game of telling tales was a hobby common to street kids where he grew up and he was very fond of it. But the stories told at his master's home were marvelous. Tales of great kings and heroes, adventure and freedom... He even taught himself to read, and at nights he would sneak to the bard's library. He read of legends and heroes and snuck in to hear and see his master's guests perform. He learned. It was while lost in a great epic when he was caught for the first. His master was furious, his books in the filthy hands of a servant, and spat with a voice both beautiful and rotten that Neil is to leave and never return. And so he left. But he was not the same. Standing outside the bard's mansion, with nowhere to go, he began asking himself who he was. There was something calling him, something he named destiny. He would not have his fate chosen for him, his blood be his chains. He felt destined to something greater, like the heroes of those old tales. And he was aimed at building that destiny. He began wandering the land, collecting tales, and building his own. he also gave himself a new name, the name of a long forgotten orcish warlord: Ragzhul. Now he is Ragzhul, the War Chanter, and he will make sure you never forget that name Adventure Log To Bee or Not to Bee Adventure Rewards XP Received: 0515 Treasure Received: 0570 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Approvals *Systole (Ninja Judge) 25 June 2013 ~ Level 1 *Cyclopean (non-judge) 26 June 2013 - Level 1 Category:Approved Characters